


Two Bros Chillin in the Hot Tub

by sockswithtoomanyholes



Category: Free!
Genre: Crack, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockswithtoomanyholes/pseuds/sockswithtoomanyholes
Summary: Heavy breaths echoed in the steamy public bath as Mikoshiba Seijuro and Matsuoka Rin were getting hot and heavy and, well, decidedly not five feet apart in a hot tub. [record scratch sfx] You might wonder how they got into this situation. Well...
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Mikoshiba Seijuurou
Kudos: 7
Collections: Wrecks of Ships





	Two Bros Chillin in the Hot Tub

Heavy breaths echoed in the steamy public bath as Mikoshiba Seijuro and Matsuoka Rin were getting hot and heavy and, well, decidedly _not_ five feet apart in a hot tub. _[record scratch sfx]_ You might wonder how they got into this situation. Well...

-

 _“You’ve got to help my brother, please!” Gou pleaded with Seijuro. It was a late evening after one of their joint practices with the Iwatobi swim team, and she mentioned something about Rin being hung up on, oh man, what was it? honestly the details were fuzzy because Seijuro’s very heterosexual eyes were too busy looking at her angelic visage (_ _respectfully_ _, mind you, he’s a gentleman)._

 _If Seijuro had to take a stab in the dark, he bet Rin had some convoluted romantic drama with that Nanase kid that stemmed from overattachment when Rin was a kid and ballooned into an unnecessary and wild misunderstanding in their teenage years due to lack of effective communication skills. ...But hey, what did he know? In any case, Rin’s history didn’t matter, but his moody outbursts during practice totally_ _did_ _. And of course as his captain, it was Seijuro’s duty to help him (and maybe score some points with his sister)._

-

Flimsy setup aside, back to the issue at hand -- or should it be “member in hand?” Yes, because of course Seijuro deduced that the best way for Rin to work through his problems was to jack off. That always helps to clear the mind, right?

“Mikoshiba-senpai what are yo--,” Rin tried to protest.

Seijuro grinned as he wrapped his hand around Rin’s swimming, ahem, _pole_ , “You’ve been lookin’ a little high strung lately, Matsuoka, so I just wanna help ya out! You know, just some skinship between two bros!”

“I don’t think that word means what you think it does!” Rin shouted. He tried to calm his body and mind, but the deliciously calloused hands of his captain who practically lived in the weight room had other plans for him.

“ _Fuck you very much, teenage hormones,_ ” Rin muttered under his breath as he felt his resistance quickly crumbing like a box of CalorieMate at an inter-high swim meet, his traitorous body leading him dick first into unknown waters.

“You know you really have _got_ to let loose, ya know? All this tension isn’t good for your muscles… or your gains, probably,” Seijuro said thoughtfully, blithely unaware of Rin’s internal turmoil, as he grabbed Rin’s hand and unceremoniously put it on, oh god, _his_ dick, “Just follow my lead and you might just learn some new strokes,” he said with a salacious wink.

Rin flushed and swallowed thickly, his throat feeling like it was trying to down an improperly mixed protein shake, and threw caution to the wind as he took the plunge and gripped Seijuro back. ‘ _Okay, so this is happening,’_ his thoughts running a mile a minute, eyes darting to Seijuro’s face and catching his shark-like grin before his attention was rerouted to more… pressing matters.

It wasn’t long before the room was filled with the sounds of rhythmic splashing as the two testosterone laden teenagers were working out their, _ahem_ , forearms as they were furiously stroking like they were in the last leg of a medley race. And strangely enough, Rin _did_ feel himself relaxing and the tension in his body replaced with a different kind of heat than he was used to.

Rin couldn’t help but trace the rivulets of water running down his captain’s body with his eyes, and, oh god, did Seijuro always look this… ruggedly handsome? Rin’s personal tastes may run on the more slender side, but as his eyes wandered and drank in the muscular pecs of the other boy, he couldn’t help but fantasize about a breast stroke of a different variety.

And... maybe it was just in his head, but Rin felt something _electric_ between the two of them. Rin felt his pulse quicken and soft moans leave his breath, adrenaline pumping through his veins in time with the pace of their hands, their faces getting impossibly close, his eyelashes fluttering as he eyed Seijuro’s lips, preparing himself for what would be his first kiss--

But in all his anticipation and excitement for said first kiss, Rin’s body jerked and suddenly, it was all over.

Seijuro laughed heartily, slapped Rin on the back, and said, “A false start, huh? Nothing to be ashamed of! But don’t you feel better now? See, this isn’t just useful for procrastinating!” before hopping out of the hot tub to towel off.

Rin gaped as Seijuro left the steamy room, unaware of the inner romantic crisis Rin was having. Rin turned back to the hot tub and sunk in, shaking his head to clear his mind of whatever _that_ was and muttered, “Man… I guess there was something in the water.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
